It's Not Easy Being Red and Green
by wyredsisters
Summary: Companion to It's Not Easy Being Green, but you don't have to read that first. Liz Pritchard is a Slytherin at Hogwarts and a certain teacher is catching her eye. We tried so hard not to make her a Mary sue! Tell us if we succeeded, please.
1. Liz Pritchard

A/N:  Hey!  This is our companion to It's Not Easy Being Green, which is an excellent read, if we do say so ourselves, and you should read it, even though you really don't have to if you want to read this.  That was a really long sentence.  Okay, warning:  There is an original character who will be paired with Harry.  We did our best, really we did.  But she may be Mary-Sueish.  Sorry!  We tried!  Okay, just tell us if you think she's really bad.  Kay?  Alright then, moving on.

Disclaimer:  We didn't make up Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter.  Ironically, we did make up every other person who appears in this chapter.  There will be less OC's eventually though.  Don't give up on us!

Dear… Hmm… how about Journal? No… okay, I'll think about this

It's funny.  Typical girls pass this phase by the age of twelve.  Not me!  Guess I'm a little slow.  But my brother, Jerry gave this to me when I first started Hogwarts and now seeing as that was six years ago, I thought I should write something in it.  Or you, whatever.

I'll give you the background, I guess.  My name is Elizabeth Pritchard, Liz for short.  I'm in my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which means I'm sixteen.  I am a Slytherin and muggleborn (my parents aren't wizards).  That used to cause a bit of a problem, but most people are over it.

So, yeah, those basics were boring.  I could tell you what I look like, but I already know, so I don't feel like writing it.  I think I'll talk about some of my feelings.  You know, sort out my thoughts.

It's the first day of school and everything has already gone to hell.  Serena, five days after I got _that _owl from Tony, started making out with him.  I don't care that much.  Well, maybe a little.  Alright, that skanky blond whore stole my boyfriend!  Skanky whore!  She's been my roommate for five years and she just…  ARG!!!!!!!  That whore.  I do realize that I've said whore three times but I don't care.

Yeah, so, I'll get over it.  Just because I'm ugly, stupid, klutzy and short, doesn't mean I'm not attractive, right?

No answers?  Guess that makes sense as this is a piece of paper.

Camille just came in ranting about the new DADA teacher, who is, apparently, so hot!  Well, she thinks Professor Malfoy is hot too, as well as half the boys in the school.  And most of them not the teachers (I think), like her too.  Not fair.  You know, she's probably out in the common room, living it up while I'm sitting on my bed writing in a diary.

Hey, here's what I'll do.  I'll make fun of my roommates behind their backs!  Yes, I'll write about it in here.  Right, this will be fun.

First is Serena.  I'm sure you've heard of the type.  Well, maybe not, you are a book.  But the point is she's blonde, tall, and way to curvy for her own good.  But she's an idiot.  Complete airhead.  She almost failed Divination last year, for Christ sakes!  I had to tutor her in it (as it's one of the few subjects I can pass easily).  And that still didn't keep her from stealing Tony from me.  Yeah, I ranted about that already.

Then there's Camille.  Oh, where to begin?  Chestnut hair, chestnut eyes, golden skin, and a glistening personality (she always describes herself using those exact same words).  Once she told me my brothers were hot.  I mean, gross.  You _don't_ tell their sister that.  And I secretly believe she's a slut.  I've heard too many pieces of information that all seem to lead to this conclusion.  Slut.

Third is Aimee.  I know, why can't she spell her name like a normal person?  But, hey.  Stuck in the fourth grade, but I love her just the same.  She helps me with school (which sucks!) and we talk about guys.  Even though those conversations are a bit short on her end.  But she's okay.  She's Korean so she looks like a Korean.  Black hair, dark brown eyes, and she's got these glasses.  Yes, not all Koreans have glasses, but Aimee does.

Lastly, Laqueta.  The quiet one.  I've lived with her for five years and I'm not sure she's ever said a whole sentence to me.  Well, no.  She did say, "Have you seen my Transfiguration book?" once.  Snob.  Total snob.  I think she hates me.  Seriously.

That's all for now.  I need to sleep.  And Serena is coming; I can hear her in the hallway.  Time for the silent treatment.  Night… er… book?

A/N: How was it?  Any complaints so far?  Will we get a bitchy review about how this isn't a Draco/Ginny so it shouldn't be posted here?  We'll tell you in the next installment!


	2. DADA Class

Dear Book,

I am so stupid!  And idiotic!  I am just such a complete dumb ass.  You want to know what happened, book?  I'll tell you.

I walked into DADA class, preparing myself for a nice class of sitting in the back and doodling in my notebook.  So, I take my seat, pull out my notebook and start to attempt to draw a picture of my killing Serena, when I heard my name.

"Pritchard?"  Teacher was calling role.  Not that hard to deal with, right?

I raised my hand, not looking up.

"Pritchard?" he called again.

"Here," I said, sounding disgruntled and still not giving him a glance.  Honestly, can't he look up from his list.

"Pritchard?" he said, and I finally noticed that he was sounding a bit astounded.

I looked up and he was staring straight at me, the name Professor Potter scrawled on the chalk board behind him.

"Are you," he started.  "You're not related to Jeremy Pritchard, are you?"

"That's my brother," I said without thinking.  I could have figured it out then, but no.  I'm just too stupid.  I just looked back down at my notebook.

"He was a jack ass."

Yes, that's right.  My teacher just announced that to the whole goddamn class.  Everyone turned to look at me, to see how I would react, I guess.  I told that stupid teacher, "Well, if he ever mentioned you, he probably would have said the same thing."

And a chorus of "ooh"'s went around the class.  "Professor Potter" just moved on to Elliot Ray's name.  And I thought that would be that.  He'd just forget about it, move on, and allow me to doodle for the rest of the class period.

But, no.  No, fucking, no.  He had to call on me later.  Like, half way through the class, I think.  He says, "Ms. Pritchard," and he says this in a snotty voice too.  "Can you tell me what a boggart is?"

Later I would find out that he was simply reviewing with us, trying to figure out exactly what we had been learning for the past five years.  We had actually learned what a boggart was in third year apparently.

"A boggart," I replied after a few minutes of hesitation.  "Isn't that the thing that carries a lantern around?  It lives in swamps, right?"

I swear, everyone in the class slammed their head against their desk.  Okay, not really, but I'm sure at least one of them was thinking about doing that.

"No," said Harry Potter.  "No, that's a hinkypunk.  I can see we'll have to start from the very beginning.  Everyone, please turn in your books to page 3."

To sum up, my teacher, as well as my whole class, hates me.  I'll be waking up with bat boogey on my face, no doubt.

And to top it off, I tried to talk to Tony today at lunch.  That didn't go well at all.  I asked him why he dumped me (probably should have gone for something more subtle, but oh well) and he told me, "Well, haven't you seen me with Serena?  Obviously, it was because I'd rather date her."

Jerk.  Anyways, I'm just going to cry about that for a while.  I'll write later.  Don't know why I just promised to write later in this stupid thing.  It's just a book after all.


	3. The Tutor

Dear Book,

Well, it's November now and I don't really feel all that guilty about not writing in this since then. But a lot of things have happened since that last entry.

About two weeks ago, stupid Professor Potter made me stay after class.

"Alright, Pritchard," he said, leaning back in his seat and smirking at me. "You are doing a spectacularly bad job in this class."

"Gee, thanks for the tact," I told him, wiping the grin of his face.

"So, I suggest that we find you a tutor-"

"No problem, I'll ask Aimee."

"-And I was thinking of myself."

I paused for a second. "What?"

"I will help you pass this class. You seem to have a difficult time grasping the concepts-"

"Which concepts? 'Cause I'm sure after a few lessons I should be head of the class." I was trying to sound positive to get him of my case. It's not like I want to spend more time than possible with him.

"Well, your having trouble with all the concepts," he looked a little sheepish at bringing this up, as if he was afraid to hurt my feelings.

"And why can't Aimee do it?"

"I asked her, she didn't want to." (Not to self: hit Aimee. Wait, this was a couple weeks ago and I already have.)

"Oh," I said, quietly.

"We'll start Wednesday. Oh, and be sure to bring your own quill. I can't keep giving them to you." And he turned back to his paperwork.

I didn't tell him that I only asked for a quill once… alright, twice. I just left. However, Wednesday I had to come back.

"Ms. Pritchard," Professor Potter had said. "Please, have a seat."

I took a seat, deciding to just get this over with. However, we both learned that it wouldn't be a 'just get this over with' type of thing. It's going to be a hard, taking-two-or-three-months-to-do type of thing. Yay. Please note the sarcasm. However, that meeting, we did manage to keep the arguing to a minimum.

The second day, we got in a bit of a quarrel.

Potter had asked me something and I didn't know the answer. He had shaken his head, and turned to write the answer on the chalk board, like he usually did when I got something wrong. However, this time I heard him say something. "Useless. Just like Pritchard was."

It didn't make sense at first. And then I realized that he was talking about my brother.

"Okay," I said angrily, jumping out of my seat. "First off, I'd like to clear up that I _am not_ my brother. We are two entirely different people. Secondly, Jeremy is not useless and he never was. The only reason you don't like him was because he successfully tricked you. That's right. He got the best of the 'Perfect Harry Potter.' He must have been useless," I finished, shaking with anger.

Professor Potter didn't say anything for a long time. Finally, he said, "Funny. I thought you said he never mentioned me."

Okay, so sometimes, I need to think before I lie.

"You're dismissed, Pritchard," he said, sitting down at his desk. "I'll see you next Wednesday."

And that Wednesday, there was no mention of the previous scene.

Anyway, next Saturday is the first Hogsmeade trip. And you'll never guess who I'm going with…

Tony. Yes, we are officially back together. Girlish scream Of course, Serena hates me now, but I can definitely live with that. When he asked me back out, he even brought me flowers. How cute is that? I'll answer for you because your just a book. It's very cute.

He did apologize for dumping me. I know, I should refuse, but I couldn't help it. I mean, he doesn't make sense for him to ask me out if he still liked Serena, does it? No, it doesn't.

Alright, I think I hear Camille. I'll write more later.


End file.
